


Fight and Follow

by twilight_shades



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Leonard and Mick talk about things they should have talked about long before.





	Fight and Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

It’s kind of a default setting for Leonard, the flirting. It is partly for fun, partly to distract, and partly out of curiosity. He can’t say he thought this would be the result.

“Are they fighting over you?” Mick asks.

“I think so.”

“Huh.”

“I know,” Leonard says disbelievingly.

“That stuff is messed up.”

“Yeah, they don’t seem to be thinking clearly at all.”

“Yeah, but I meant, like, Queen. He’d probably kill you rather than want to have sex with you if it wasn’t for the fairy-things.”

“Pheromones. And, yeah, kill me, that’s what he’d do.”

Mick looks at him. “Snart.”

Leonard doesn’t know what gave it away. “It was before all the hero stuff, just a rich guy looking to slum it.”

“Does Birdie know?”

“No, and you’re not going to tell her.”

“You and she ever…?”

“Nah.”

Mick looks back out over the combatants. “Huh. Anybody else besides Queen?”

“Why are you so interested in my sex life all of sudden?”

“Nothing better to do. If I join the fight, I might kill someone and the rest would probably be annoying at me for it. Besides, you’re not usually willing to talk about it.”

“Mm, I guess. And, no, nobody else.”

“Really?” Mick asks, incredulous.

“Really. What exactly are you so surprised by?”

“I don’t know. They’re all pretty and you’re… you know.”

“What am I?”

“Whatever Snart, you know you’re the prettiest one of all.”

Leonard rolls his eyes at Mick. “What does pretty have to do with anything, anyway?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just assume pretty people tend to bang each other.”

Leonard huffs out a laugh.

Mick looks at him curiously. “But really, none of them? You’ve seemed sort of interested in most of ‘em.” 

“Just flirting. Flirting’s… safe.”

Mick frowns and focuses fully on Leonard. “Something happen to you, Snart?”

“Not really,” Leonard says, wincing internally at the waver in his voice, exactly the reason he doesn’t usually talk about it.

Mick jaw clenches. “Name,” he demands.

“Mick.”

“I want a name. I will go and take them apart with my bare hands.”

Leonard smiles humorlessly. “Not burn them?”

“Fire is beautiful and too good for them, too easy, too fast.”

“Mick, no. Look, it was a long time ago.”

Mick is silent a few moments, the sounds of everyone else fighting seeming louder. “It was between that stupid job with moon rock and the one a few months later on that flight, wasn’t it?”

“You remember what a joke airport security used to be back then? Not that it’s not still a joke, just in different ways.”

“Leonard…”

“Mick.”

“You were so skittish, like a mistreated cat. I thought your dad had found you, made you go on a job, maybe threatened Lisa, but that wasn’t it, was it?”

Leonard shakes his head, looking down at his hands.

“Worried about it in prison. Started a few fights to get a bigger, badder rep, made sure everyone knew if they came after you, they got me.”

“All those fights?”

“Nah, not all. Just a few. You know I like fighting.”

“Jesus, Mick. Wait, is that why you worked with Dulau, even though I told you how sloppy he was?”

“You were going to get sent up for the National job, couldn’t let you be in there too long without me, could I?”

“Mick,” Leonard admonishes.

Mick shrugs. “Didn’t think I’d have to worry about it on the outside. Don’t know why, there are just as many monsters out as there are in, maybe more.”

“It wasn’t your responsibility.”

“Partners should watch out for each other.”

Leonard doesn’t say anything, lets his expression speak for him.

“Yeah, yeah, we don’t always do it, but we should.”

“We’re both pretty terrible at things that require sustained effort.”

Mick nods. “Fire,” he says and shrugs.

Leonard sighs, at least what distracts Mick is pretty much just the one thing. “Really, anything new or shiny enough.”

There’s a long moment of silence.

“I was jealous,” Mick says.

“What?”

“With the time pirates. I was jealous.”

“I actually did get that. I just don’t know why.”

“Usually the people you work with, other than Lisa and me, are just people you work with. But then you cared about them.”

“I did not!” Leonard barks out, affronted.

“You did. What Hunter said didn’t help, but I was already halfway to thinking you wouldn’t want me around soon enough. Any of them could be back-up and half could be any muscle you needed.”

“We’re partners. Even when we can’t stand to be around each other, I still want you around. When I left you in that damn place, I was coming back for you. I always come back for you. You know that. I don’t know why you think that would suddenly stop. You can’t just be _replaced_ ,” Leonard says fiercely.

Mick stands up and fires his gun over the heads of the combatants, only not very far over their heads and several duck down. “Hey! If he wants you, he’ll let you know. If he doesn’t, what the hell is fighting going to do? If you win, he’s suddenly going to fall into your arms? Leonard Snart is not a prize to be won.”

All the fighters look a little shamefaced. Mick’s words appear to have snapped them out of whatever fugue state they were in. They all slink off in different directions.

“My hero,” Leonard drawls.

Mick looks down at him intently. “I could be, I think, if you let me.”

Leonard cocks his head to the side. “A hero? You could be, but it’s not really up to me.”

“No, _your_ hero. Yours.”

“Mick?” Leonard says, his voice sounding uncertain to his own ears, much to his dismay.

“You got to know I would do anything for you. Right?”

“Not always,” Leonard says mildly, not accusing, just stating.

“If it was you, Leonard, asking Mick, not Cold ordering Heatwave or Snart demanding Rory, then, yeah, anything, always.”

“Really?” Leonard asks warily, thinking there’s got to be a catch or something, Mick can’t really mean what Leonard thinks he means, not with what he knows about Leonard, not with everything bad that’s happened between them.

“I should’ve said, but I didn’t think I’d say it right, words aren’t my thing. Still should’ve tried,” Mick says, sounding frustrated.

“Anything?”

Mick nods.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow,” Leonard says abruptly, then grimaces because it had come out sounding like an order. Also, it’s probably not completely possible. “I mean-“

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll try, long as you do the same.”

Leonard stands. “I’ll try,” he promises. And he will. But it’s going to be hard, for both of them. Mick got his thing with fire and his temper. Leonard’s also got a temper and apparently a thing for stupidly self-sacrificing heroics, which, seriously, screw Barry Allen. Leonard’s pretty sure he could’ve gone his whole life without knowing that, if it wasn’t for The Flash. Damn meddling kid.

Mick smiles at him. Not his manic smile or his dangerous one, but a real, honestly happy one.

Leonard feels lighter than he has in a very long time as he smiles back. Not a smirk, and smaller than Mick’s, but happy, too.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
